CyberGoddess: There's hope left
by xXSkuldXx
Summary: Chaud desperate to find anyone who can savce Protoman, consults Skuld hoping she would help. HINT HINT: Get to see the place where Skuld lives. xP


K: Commissioner Kifune

S: Skuld

R: Rosaida

C: Chaud

**Cyber Goddess: "There's hope left…"**

The Story so far…

Our young hero is now on Earth to help defeat the Darkloids. This is easier said than done. Skuld has no idea that her being here is more important than she thinks. In our last event Skuld was able to unleash her powers thanks to Dimensional Area Generators. Chaud, another NetSaver that has worked with Skuld a few times recently lost his Navi, Protoman to Nebula. Now he has become "Dark" Protoman and his data has been rewritten. Chaud remembering that day Skuld had presented her invention of the Chip of Light, is now seeking her help.

Skuld is in her laboratory thinking about how Chaud lost Protoman to Nebula.

S: "I can't believe it…"

R: "Protoman's really gone, isn't he?"

S: silent

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chaud is in his office looking at his empty PET.

C: "It's true…He's gone."

Chaud feels he has no consolation. Protoman was a friend for life and now that he was no longer with him, how will he fight Nebula?

C: "Wait a second! That day when we had the meeting and Skuld was there…"

FLASHBACK:

_S: "Well in my world we are able to repel Darkness with Light so Rosaida excerpted some data from Yggdrasil and I was able to make this. The Chip of Light."_

_Dr.Regal: "You made this?"_

_S: "Yes." _

_Dr.Hikari: "Have you used it?"_

_S: "Well see that's the downside. I haven't tried that yet. But it basically works like this: It's used to heal Navis that have been infected by the DarkChip."_

_Dr.Hikari: "Incredible!" _

FLASHBACK OVER

C: "That's it!

Chaud then decides to go to Skuld, hoping she would help. He knew Skuld's invention was an incredible one. But there was a tad problem. Chaud wasn't sure where Skuld lived. So in his state of desperation he heads over to Commander Kifune.

K: "You want to know where Agent Skuld lives?"

C: "Yes, please Commander."

K: "Well she told me her she wanted to keep her place undercover. But if it's you I suppose it's ok."

C: "Thank you."

K: "I'll tell her to meet you by the Cherry Blossom tree in Dentech Park."

C: "Cherry Blossom tree?"

K: "You'll understand once you get there. I'm sure she'll explain"

C: "Um…alright."

Rosaida receives Commander Kifune's message and delivers it to Skuld.

S: "He wants me to WHAT?"

R: "What you heard. Meet Chaud at the bri- I mean Cherry Blossom tree."

S: "What could he possibly want?"

R: "There's only one way to find out."

S: "Awww, come on."

Skuld heads over to the Cherry Blossom tree and as planned Chaud is there.

S: _"There he is." _

C: notices Skuld "Skuld!"

S: "Hi Chaud!"

C: "I wanted to talk to you, but I wasn't sure where you lived so I asked Commander Kifune. He said to meet you here. But I don't understand, why here?"

S: "Well, as I turns out this isn't just any ordinary Cherry Blossom tree. It's actually the bridge between Yggdrasil and Earth."

C: "Wow, really!"

S: 'That's right. Once you go inside, many portals and gates will be seen. I live in the one that's right in the center."

C: "No wonder I couldn't easily find you."

S: "So why did you want to see me?"

C: "You probably already know the incident with Protoman."

S: "Yes…"

C: "Skuld, that Chip of Light that you made can save Protoman!"

S: sigh "Chaud…Let's go in to my place. I need to explain some things to you."

The Cherry Blosson tree then transports them to a dark place where bluish rectangles glowed. Skuld explained to him that those were the portals and gates she mentioned earlier. And at the center, just like she had said, there was her home here on Earth.

They stepped inside…

Skuld's home looked more like a paradise than a real house.

C: "THIS is where you live!"

S: "For the moment that I am here on Earth. Now Chaud about my chip and Protoman…"

C: "I'm hoping you can help Skuld. That chip may be the only that can save him."

S: "How can you trust me so easily!"

C: "What-"

S: "Chaud, I'm gonna be honest with you. That Chip of Light was only a prototype, I'm not even sure if it will work on a navi like Protoman. Yggdrasilian Data used on him can corrupt him and even if he comes back all of his memories of you will be erased…He won't be the same."

C: "Skuld…"

S: "I really wish I could help but I just…I-can't…"

C: "Maybe I can help."

S: "Help? But how?"

C: "Perhaps you can teach me how to work with Yggdrasilian data."

S: "You really think I could teach you?"

C: "Of course."

S: "But even then…Earth data is no match for Yggdrasilian data. They could never work together"

C: "But maybe someday they will…"

Skuld looks at Chaud with a surprised look. She knew that data from Yggdrasil could never work with Earth data. Gods and Goddesses were much more advanced than the human race.

C: "Shall we get to work?"

S: sighs then smiles "Yes."

Skuld shows Chaud all of her machines. At the beginning he's a confused by Skuld's stuff.

S: "Here's something we might need."

C: "What is it?"

S: "Spider Bomb. Releases a strong amount of energy."

C: "Ohh…"

Skuld and Chaud begin upgrading the Chip of Light. While they work Skuld feels she may be able to save Protoman. After all anything is possible, she thought."

S: "_Hope this works…"_

Skuld throws the switch and a little "beep" is heard. Then a chip with small wings, colored white and light blue comes out of the machine.

C: "Looks good."

S: "Hopefully this will work."

C: "Yes, and we'll be able to save Protoman."

S: "Here." Skuld gives Chaud the Chip of Light.

C: "Uhh…"

S: "It's better if you keep it. Think of it as a gift."

C: smiles "Thanks Skuld."

S: "You're welcome. I only try to help.

When Chaud looks at the Chip it seems he's the only one to notice its glowing.

S: "Anything wrong?"

C: hesitates "No, it's ok."

S: "Here let's go outside. I need to take some fresh air after all that working and building."

Skuld and Chaud are sitting on a bench in the park.

C: "I'm glad you decided to help, Skuld."

S: "I'm only trying to help and do my job, Chaud."

C: "Are you okay?"

S: "Huh?"

C: "You seemed a little disturbed, what's wrong?"

S: "It's just that I've realized that the Chip of Light won't be enough to save Protoman. Since his data was rewritten it's going to be really complicated."

C: "Oh…"

S: "But…!" Skuld stands up all of a sudden

S: "I'm not gonna give up! I know we can save Protoman no matter what!"

C: smiles "Thanks Skuld."

S: "Remember anything is possible if you just believe."


End file.
